


Sundays

by orphan_account



Series: summer shenanigans [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: a mess honestly, non famous AU, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: junhao have an outing, meanie are patronized, and stupid stuff happens in-between





	Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> listen... I know everyone is making text fics, but it's just really fun and I have nothing else to do
> 
> /I tried to fix the typo in the beginning of "alone" when its supposed to be "along" but it's not working I'm sorry

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_1:23pm / Sunday_

 

 

 **howakahao:**  guys ive just been kidnapped 

 **leejihoon12:**  And they didn't take your phone??

 **wonuuu:**  rookie mistake

 **skwanboo:** broke the first rule in kidnapping

 **chachachan:** I thought it was to use chloroform

 **wonuuu:** nah

 **howakahao:**  help me

 **jeongdong:** explain

 **leejihoon12:** Or don't, either is fine

 **qyu:** I just woke up but I'm going back to sleep

 **soonold:** same

 **howakahao:** jun wanted to go swimming

 **howakahao:** so i came along. but we just crossed into a different district and i did not sign up for an 11 mile drive

 **jeongdong:** I'm disappointed in that reply

 **wonuuu:** uneventful

 **leejihoon12:** All in favor of shunning ming hao say I

 **skwanboo** : I thought it was say aye

 **leejihoon12** : are you a pirate

 **skwanboo:** I don't think so

 **jeongdong:** I

 **howakahao:** fuck off

 **abcheol:** good morning

 **wonuuu:** it's literally afternoon

 **abcheol:** good afternoon

 **wonuuu:** thx

 **chachachan:** morning!

 **leejihoon12:** I'm going to work and everyone is just waking up I love life

 **chachachan:** :(

 **nimkoes:** hao why didn't you tell me you were going swimming ive been asking to go all week

 **howakahao:** it wasnt actually my choice

 **howakahao:** i said i came alone but really i was dragged out of bed and shoved into a car

 **skwanboo:** and we're back to kidnapping

 **howakahao:** dont be upset seok im already carsick

 **nimkoes:** id endure the pain for the gain

 **jeongdong:** what does that mean

 **skwanboo:** don't ask he'll think you actually care

 **nimkoes:** it means i really want to go swimming

 **abcheol:** I'll drive anyone who wants to go

 **jeongdong:** you only have 3 seats in your car

 **abcheol:** I will drive a maximum of 3 people who want to go

 **howakahao:** jun says you guys cant come

 **chachachan** : why not :(

 **howakahao:** i guess we're on a date

 **skwanboo:** you guess?

 **jeongdong:** that's a pretty wack date

 **nimkoes:** wack

 **howakahao:** idk

 **abcheol:** wait you guys are dating

 **junhuibug:** yes

 **skwanboo:** holy shit you summoned him quick talk about one million dollars

 **abcheol:** what

 **skwanboo:** nvm go back to sleep

 **jeongdong:** everyone knows jun and minghao are dating

 **chachachan:** even wonu knows and he doesn't pay attention to anything

 **qyu:** rude -wonu

 **skwanboo:** 1\. I thought mingyu was sleeping 2. how is wonu typing off of his phone

 **abcheol:** with his thumbs

 **nimkoes:** but he types with his fingers like a middle aged mom

 **qyu:** I came to sleep too but his phone kept going off -wonu

 **jeongdong:** in other words he wanted to cuddle but we keep disturbing him

 **qyu:** ;) pinpoint observation -wonu

 **skwanboo:** wheres your phone

 **nimkoes:** right

 **qyu:** I have no idea -wonu

 **jeongdong:**  whatever just mute his phone already goodbye

 **qyu:** harsh. peace out -wonu

 **skwanboo:** I always forget they live together

 **hansolvchwe:** why is everyone sleeping I want to hang

 **chachachan:** I can't :(

 **nimkoes:** will you go swimming with me

 **hansolvchwe:** no

 **nimkoes:** fine asshole I didn't wanna swim with you anyway

 **jeongdong:** anyone is welcome to come over and play mario kart and drink orange juice with me

 **hansolvchwe:** omw

 **skwanboo:** ooo I'm down

 **nimkoes:** i hate all of you

 **abcheol:** carpool?

 **skwanboo:** of course

 **nimkoes:** im homicidal

 **nimkoes:** pick me up though

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_5:01pm / Sunday_

 

 

 **howakahao:** is everyone still together

 **wonuuu:** 5 out of 13 of us

 **howakahao:** yes or no

 **hansolvchwe:** yes

 **howakahao:** oki jun and i are making an appearance

 **jeongdong:** what kind of date was that

 **howakahao:** it was actually really fun 10/10

 **skwanboo:** bring smoothies!

 **howakahao:** sure but everyone is getting strawberry

 **jeongdong:** gross

 **howakahao:** everyone but jeonghan

 **jeongdong** : >:(

 

 

* * *

 

 

_6:58pm / Sunday_

 

  
**wonuuu:** do you know where my glasses are

 **soonold:** why would we know where your glasses are

 **wonuuu:** wrong chat

 **qyu:** saw them last on the coffee table

 **wonuuu:** thx

 **nimkoes:** why are they so domestic

 **soonold:** its kinda gross

 **junhuibug:** you complain about being single at least four times a week

 **chachachan:** ^^

 **soonold** : leaf me alone

 **soonold:** but really everytime im around them both all they do is worry about the other like that's not fun

 **jeongdong:** leaf

 **howakahao:** yeah I stand by that I don't like it either

 **qyu:** :( what's wrong with caring about each other

 **soonold:** you guys are too codependent

 **jeongdong:** and mingyu is always touching wonu he never gets too far

 **skwanboo:** i think its romantic

 **jeongdong:** you're worse than soonyoung though when it comes to loneliness

 **wonuuu:** why is everyone so mean today I just wanted to know where my glasses were

 **jeongdong:** I'm suddenly even more bitter

 **chachachan:** :(((

 **jeongdong:** send one more emoticon and I think I'll explode

 **chachachan:** ...

 **qyu:** I'm gna skedaddle before han starts blocking people

 **skwanboo:** help someone take me home

 **howakahao:** i still havent made my mii

 **abcheol:** lol chill he's just angry he didn't get first in mario kart

 **nimkoes:** i won

 **hansolvchwe:** yeah but who won last place? me

 **wonuuu:** I'm glad we're not talking about my relationship anymore

 **skwanboo:** then why bring it up again

 **wonuuu:** you're right

 **junhuibug:** admitting defeat so easily

 **wonuuu:** I'm a simple man

 

 

* * *

 

  
_11:37pm / Sunday_

 

 

 **shuahong:** I'm not reading all those messages

 **leejihoon12:** me neither

 **skwanboo:** how was a day as a blue collar citizen boys

 **leejihoon12:** Yeah

 **shuahong:** Yeah,

 **skwanboo:** ...forget I asked

 **soonold:** I've been sleeping on and off all day

 **qyu:** don't you feel disgusting

 **chachachan:** or restless

 **soonold:** no I'm thinking about clocking out again for the night

 **shuahong:** same but in a completely different feel

 **leejihoon12:** Ditto

 **howakahao:** gnight my friends

 **howakahao:** dream of me

 **leejihoon12:** I'll try my hardest not to

 **skwanboo:** dream of me instead

 **leejihoon12:** That's an even worse idea

 **shuahong:** I hope I dream about a day where we all learn to love each other

 **chachachan:** I love you all!

 **skwanboo:** we know

 **skwanboo:** the feeling is not mutual

 **abcheol:** I love you all too

 **hansolvchwe:** same here

 **howakahao:** i feel sick gtg

 **nimkoes:** get well soon

 **jeongdong** : you're all lame

 **junhuibug:** gnight all

 **chachachan:** <3

 **jeongdong:** ...

 **wonuuu:** kaboom

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the different texting styles weren't annoying, I just wanted it to feel real. I also hope you enjoyed! I had fun writing it and I want to write more. leave kudos and talk to me in the comments if you want :)


End file.
